HighSchool Demigod Life
by LightNightSky881
Summary: Percy and his demigod friends, with a few mortals, live through Goode High school. New girl, Annabeth Chase arrives in Goode High school. And all together they pass through many dramas, romances and fights. Goode High School is a special place in which has a protection shield that protects demigod scent from monsters. For now...
1. The New Girl

**Hi guys! So I decided to start this new fan fiction. It's my first Percy Jackson Fan fiction so yeah... Hopefully you guys like it. So... I guess we can start** **:D Except I have one more important thing to do :). MELISSA!**

**Melissa: Yeah?**

**Me: Be a good cat and say what you have rehearsed.**

**Melissa: Do I have too?**

**Me: Yes or I will send a hell hound after you :)**

**Melissa: Fine, LightNightSky881 Does NOT own Percy Jackson characters or series, Rick Riordan (New York Times #1 Best-Selling Author), does, she just owns the plot... Happy now?**

**Me: Good Girl. SO on to the story!**

* * *

Percy's POV

"Percy! Wake up! First day of school!" screamed my mom from downstairs.

"Ugh" I mumbled getting up and entering the bathroom. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and changed. I got my backpack and walked downstairs into the kitchen with smelling the wonderful scent of blue pancakes. Yes, you heard me blue pancakes. I sat down on the tabled and started to eat.

"So Percy you exited about your first day of school?" said my mom sitting down across the table from me.

"Mom how can I be excited to go back to school if i'm pretty sure i'll end up destroying it as the other schools I've been in." I said as I finished my pancakes.

"Well it's the first school you've lasted two whole year's before." said my mom looking at the clock. "Oh and it's time for you to go... You don't want to be late for school... don't forget Riptide."

"Mom... how can I forget Riptide the sword is always in my pocket." I said getting up and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Bye"

Before going any further I will explain all your doubts. I'm Percy Jackson, a demigod, Son of Poseidon. I'm 16 and attend Goode High School at 11th grade. I've been in a lot of high schools that end up being trashed. My scent is pretty strong since i'm the son of on of the 'Big Three'. I'm the most popular guy in my school and a 'hottie' to most of the girls. It's pretty easy for me to become popular with my looks and all. My best friend Grover Underwood is a Satyr and my 'Protector' my two other friends Nico di Angelo and Thalia Grace are both demigods, Nico Son of Hades, and Thalia Daughter of Zeus. There is other demigods in Goode High school but we all keep ourselves hidden. For now...

I got in my car, which was a gift from my step-dad Paul and my mom Sally, and drove to school. When I got to school I parked my car in the parking lot and went into the school. The hall was pretty crowded with teachers and students getting ready for the day or chatting with their friends. I spotted Nico and Thalia arguing about something while Grover standing next to them trying to stop them.

Nico is a pretty good friend once you get to know him. You would probably think he was emo if you didn't, he wears pretty dark clothes and has black messy hair with dark eyes. Thalia wore punk clothes, she has spiky black hair, and electric blue eyes with eye liner that makes them stand out more than they already do. Grover is like a nature freak with curly brown hair, which seems to never stay still, and wears fake feet with a hat to cover his hooves and horns.

"Hey" I said walking over to them.

"Sup" they all said.

"You guys got your schedules?" I asked.

"Yeah, Grover, Nico and I have first period Algebra" said Thalia.

"Oh coincidence I've got first period Algebra too" I said.

"So how was summer run into any monsters?" said Nico with a smirk on his face.

"It was nice ran into a few hellhounds on the way but it was pretty much alright" I said.

"So Grover you think there is any new demigods?" I asked.

"Well it's pretty hard to tell when your surrounded by demigods with strong scents but I don't think so..." said Grover.

"Well let's get to class, don't want to be late" said Thalia interrupting.

OoOoOoO

We went into math class and sat down at our desks. Grover sat next to me, Thalia sat behind Grover and Nico sat behind me. We had a new teacher this year, she looked very strict. Everyone had sat down in their desks when the ball rang.

"Hello students, i'm Ms. Hooks. I will be teaching you Algebra this year..." the teacher said while a girl stepped inside the class interrupting. She had blonde curly hair, which looked natural, a slim body, and blue eyes, a typical Californian girl. She looked very beautiful, she was wearing skinny jeans with a grey hoodie, a very simple look.

"Sorry i'm late I just got lost..." said the girl.

"Okay just sit down in the front seat over there" The seat in front of me.

The girl walked to the seat and put her bags down. Whispering started while I noticed Grover's nose was twitching. I looked back at the girl in front of me and noticed that her eyes weren't blue... but even rarer, they were stormy-grey. She sat down while the teacher started to write something on the board.

Annabeth's POV

I went into the school and noticed the halls were crowded. I walked through the halls while everyone was chatting with their friends or getting ready for class. No one seemed to notice me which for me was good news, I was a bit shy. I had moved here a week ago and my parent's enrolled me here, I had already moved from school to school. I always had the best grades in my class but I was never the It-girl in any of my schools. Now I was here the new girl again.

My dad has moved us here because of his work. I had a step-mom and two step-brothers, twins. My life was pretty out of the normal considering that i'm a demigod, daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom. I have met only a few demigods through my life but most of them had moved away too.

I went into the principal's office to pick up my schedule. I had Algebra first period. I looked around for the room numbers. The halls started to become less crowded until they were empty. I saw a girl in her locker taking out some books. She has chocolate brown hair, and hazel eyes.

"Hi" I said walking over to the girl.

"Hi are you new?" she said smiling.

"Yes I am and I was going to ask where this room is" I said.

"Oh just go straight down the hall into the last room" she said still smiling.

"Thank you and may I ask what your name is?" I said smiling.

"I'm Piper McLean" she said holding out her hand.

"I'm Annabeth Chase" I said shaking her hand.

"Well I have to go to class don't want to be late, you want to sit with me and my friends during lunch?" she said.

"Sure and thank you" I said.

I started to walk to the classroom when the bell rang _'__Great now i'm late'. _I walked into the classroom in which students were already sitting at their desks. The teacher was speaking when I interrupted.

"Sorry i'm late I just got lost" I said trying to be less noticeable since everyone was looking at me.

"Okay just sit down in the front seat over there" the teacher said while looking at some papers.

I walked over and everyone stopped looking at me _'Thank Goodness' _but I still felt a set of eyes on me. I put my bags down and sat down. The teacher started to write something.

"Like I was saying i'm Ms. Hooks and I will be teaching Algebra this year so everyone get out your Algebra books please" Ms. Hooks said while still writing something on the board. This was going to be a long day.

Percy's POV

After a painful class, the bell rang. I got my things and watched as the new girl walked out of the class _'I wonder what her name is'_. Grover grabbed my arm and led me out of the room.

"What?" I said once we were out of the room.

"Dude I need to tell you something..." he said while Thalia and Nico catched up to us.

"Hey" Nico said.

"What did you want to tell me?" I said to Grover.

"Ill tell you in lunch... to all of you" he said.

OoOoOoO

After second period, Chemistry, I walked into the crowded lunch room and got my lunch. I sat down in our normal table which was the 'Demigod Table' where most demigods sat, there was another table in which other demigods sat or just with mortals, which was only a few. It was pretty much me, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Juniper, Hazel, Frank, Piper, and Jason. Grover wasn't a demigod but he was a satyr, Juniper also wasn't a demigod but she was tree nymph she had gotten some kind of spell that could let her be a few miles from her tree but not 'state' far away.

I walked over to our table in which Thalia and Hazel were chatting. I sat down followed by Nico, Frank, and Grover.

"Guys I have to tell you something" said Grover interrupting the conversation between Thalia and Hazel.

"What is it?" asked Hazel.

"You know how I said there was no new demigods?" he said.

"Yeah?" said Thalia.

"I think I was wrong..." he said.

* * *

**Sneak-Peak**

"Okay so changing subject..." said Hazel.

"Okay ill just go ahead and say it!" said Thalia. "Are you a demigod?"

"Thalia!" we all screamed.

* * *

**Well that was the end of this chapter! Hope you liked it. Next chapter the new demigod will be revealed uhh... Except i'm pretty sure you guys know who it is xD. Bye guys see you next time! Oh and yeah I will have small sneak peaks after each chapter of the best parts of the next chapter xD so lolz**


	2. I'm a demigod

**Hi guys back! So i'm continuing the story since you know I want to be a writer and all :) On to the story... oh yeah one more thing MELISSA!**

**Melissa: Ugh what you interrupted me from looking at a picture of B... I mean Lily hehe...**

**Me: Just say what I pay you for...**

**Melissa: You don't pay me.**

**Me: JUST SAY IT!**

**Melissa: Fine. LightNightSky881 does NOT own Percy Jackson characters, Rick Riordan does (New York #1 Best-Selling Authors), she just owns the plot...**

**Me: Thanks and BTW Ik about your crush on B...**

**Melissa: DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT HE MIGHT HEAR IT!**

**Me: XD Enjoy!**

* * *

Percy's POV

"I think I was wrong..." said Grover.

"Why? Who do you think is a..." said Frank while being interrupted by Piper and another girl walking towards the table laughing.

That's when I noticed the girl was the new girl who was in my Algebra class.

"Hi guys!" said Piper sitting down with the other girl.

Everyone was surprised when the new girl sat down in the table. Only demigods, and Greek/Roman creatures, sat down at this table. No mortal had ever sat down here even if they wanted to some kind of force always drove them away. Now this was the first mortal to sit down here. Or so we thought...

"What did I do something wrong?" said the girl.

"Oh no it's just... other people don't usually sit here..." said Thalia.

In the corner of my eye I saw Grover whispering something to Thalia and she put up a surprised face.

"Oh do you want me to leave?" the new girl said frowning. Her stormy eyes have her a look as if she were thinking a million things.

"No it's alright!" said Hazel almost screaming.

There was an awkward silence.

"Well let me introduce everyone to Annabeth Chase" Piper said breaking the silence. _'Annabeth...' _I thought.

"Annabeth this is Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Grover Underwood, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo and Percy Jackson" Piper said.

"Hi" everyone said mumbling.

"So Annabeth why don't you tell us about your self?" Thalia said.

"Um... Sure what do you want to know?" Annabeth said.

"Who are your parents" Grover said quickly.

We all gave him a confused look.

"Oh okay... Well I have a step-mom Helen and my dad is Frederick..." she said.

"Who's your real mom?" said Thalia quickly.

We all gave her a grin except Grover who looked like he wanted an urgent answer.

"Um... she... she um... she died..." Annabeth said.

"Oh i'm sorry" Piper said.

"When did she die?" said Grover.

"Grover!" we all practically screamed except for Thalia.

"When I was 1..." said Annabeth a bit to calmly.

"Okay so changing subject..." said Hazel.

"Okay ill just go ahead and say it!" said Thalia. "Are you a demigod?"

"Thalia!" we all screamed.

"What?" said Annabeth.

"No she just means a demi... fan!" said Frank.

We all gave him a weird look and started arguing.

"Its all right guys! I am a demigod!" said Annabeth breaking the chatter.

"Really?" said Jason.

"Yeah... I'm guessing you guys are too..." said Annabeth smiling.

"Yes in that case we need proper introductions" said Piper. "I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite"

"I'm Jason Grace, son of Zeus"

"I'm Frank Zhang, son of Ares"

"I'm Hazel Levesque, daughter of Hades"

"I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus"

"I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades"

"I'm Grover Underwood, satyr"

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon"

I couldn't help it notice she had a surprised look when she heard who I was.

"I'm Annabeth Chase... daughter of Athena"

We both looked at each other. Everyone was at silence.

"So we have two demigods who's parents are total enemies... that's nice..." said Jason breaking the silence.

OoOoOoO

After lunch I grabbed Annabeth into a corner to ask to her a question.

"So were still friends... right?" I asked her.

"Who says were not?" said Annabeth smiling.

"Oh okay, just wondering since I don't think our parents would be too happy to hear that" I said smiling.

"I don't even think they'll find out" she reassured me.

"So what's your next period?" I asked changing the subject.

"Gym how about you?" she said.

"I have gym too I can go ahead and walk you" I said.

"Sure" she said smiling.

Just then Rachel Elizabeth Dare and her 'sidekicks' came walking. She is the captain of the cheerleaders and the most popular girl in school who has a major crush on me and is defined as annoying. She wears too much make-up and is always trying to date me no matter how many times I reject.

"Hi sweetheart, I was thinking we should go out sometime" Rachel said ignoring Annabeth.

"Rachel were not even going out" I said.

"Oh but everyone knows your totally want to date me of course! Who doesn't?" she said.

"But i'm... already dating someone!" I said. _'Really Percy? Smart'._

"What! Who is it?" Rachel said suddenly looking mad.

"It's... Annabeth" I said thinking fast.

"What? Since when?" said Annabeth with a surprised look on her face.

"This loser! Oh please! Just dump her and date me i'm totally better than her" Rachel said.

I gave Annabeth a look that said _'Please save me!'_ she looked like she got it.

"I'm sorry but Percy is already dating someone and i'm right here" Annabeth said smiling.

"Bye Rachel" I said putting my arm over Annabeth's shoulder and walking away.

"Ugh! You will regret dating someone like her over me Percy Jackson!" screamed Rachel and walked away. Just then I noticed everyone in the hall was now looking at us. Great here comes the rumors.

OoOoOoO

I went into gym changed and went to talk to Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth!" I said walking over to her.

"Oh hi" she said.

"I was just wondering if you really do want to play this role you know to take Rachel off my back" I asked.

"Well Ill do it but with conditions, One - it's just for taking Rachel off your back, Two - No kissy stuff, and Three - No telling our parents, any of them..." she said slightly blushing.

"Deal" I said. We shook hands, I couldn't help it notice she looked cute when she blushes.

Annabeth's POV

Sure I agreed to fake date Percy Jackson, but only because the poor guy can't breath since girls are always chasing him around. But, once all of that levels up we can fake break-up.

Gym was pretty much just dodge ball. After that we went to Greek, one of my favorite subjects. I was really good at Greek since after all I am a demigod. I couldn't help it wonder if there was more demigods in this school, it wasn't really obvious since no one acted demigod suspicious...

I was about to enter the classroom when I bumped into someone and dropped all of my books.

"Oh i'm sorry i'm so clumsy" I said grabbing my books.

"It's alright. Hey are you new? I'm pretty sure I would have remembered meeting a beautiful girl like you" he said.

I looked up to him, he had dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He was really cute.

"Yes I'm new, um... Annabeth Chase" I said feeling my cheeks warm after his comment.

"I'm Luke Castellan" he said.

* * *

**Sneak-Peak**

"So you have Greek this period too?" he asked.

"Yeah I really like it and i'm pretty good at it" I said still holding his hand. I pulled away and slightly blushed, I tried to look away from his charming smile.

"Oh well i'm also pretty good at Greek. Hey you want to come to Silena Beauregard's party with me tonight?" he asked smiling. That's when i'm sure I turned red.

* * *

**Well hope you liked it. It took me a while I may update 2 times every week during the weekend maybe but I don't know. I have school and all those distractions so yeah. Whatever so yeah Bye! Next Chapter uhh Luke gets here... Will Annie fall for him..?**


	3. Luke

**Hey guys! Well here comes another chapter several people liked the fanfiction so hopefully it will be successful :-) Hope you enjoy. Btw if you have any suggestions or characters you want me to add in this fanfiction send me a message or write it on the reviews after all I do these fanfictions for you guys!**

**Melissa: LightNightSky881 does not own Percy Jackson characters, Rick Riordan does (New York Times #1 Best-Selling Author), she just owns the plot. *Yawns* Good night.**

**Me: Thanks I didn't even have I tell you... um Mel?**

**Melissa: *snores***

**Me: xD Btw her crush is B...**

**Melissa: *wakes up fast* SHUT UP!**

**Me: xD Enjoy!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

"I'm Luke Castellan" he said.

"Nice to meet you" I said smiling and shaking his hand.

"So you have Greek this period too?" he asked.

"Yeah I really like it and i'm pretty good at it" I said still holding his hand. I pulled away and slightly blushed, I tried to look away from his charming smile.

"Oh well i'm also pretty good at Greek. Hey you want to come to Silena Beauregard's party with me tonight?" he asked smiling. That's when i'm sure I turned red.

"Oh sure! But I don't think i'm invited, and I don't know where her house is..." I said.

"Oh don't worry I just invited you, and I can take you there myself where do you live?" he asked.

I gave him my address and then the most unexpected thing happened.

"Well I think I need your phone number too so I can call you, you know?" he said.

I don't know if I was major blushing there, a cute guy was asking me for my phone number! _'Omg what do I do? Stand there like a freak?'._

"Oh sure here" I put it in his phone and he gave me his.

"Well thanks let's go ahead and enter?" he said.

"Oh yeah" I said blushing.

"After you" he said.

I smiled. _'Aww he is being a total gentleman!'._

I went into the class and sat between Piper and Thalia who where in my class.

"Hey Annabeth... You okay?" asked Thalia looking at me as if I were in a trans.

"Yeah..." I said looking at Luke talk to his friends.

"Uhh... someone has a crush. I wouldn't even try" said Piper.

"What? Huh? Who says I have a crush" I said waking up from my dream world.

"Well... Hello!? Your dating Percy or that's what the rumors say" said Piper.

"What rumors!?" I said almost screaming.

"Yeah... Percy rejected Rachel because he said he was dating YOU" said Thalia smirking.

"Oh about that... We're only fake dating he wants to get all those girls of his back" I said turning and facing them.

"Okay but only you guy's know your fake dating... that means you can't date someone else while 'fake dating' Percy" said Piper.

"Who says i'm going to date Luke?" I said in defense. Although the thought just made me melt inside.

"No one is saying that but you can't fall for him. And did you know he's also a demigod?" said Thalia.

"What? Really?" I said surprised I didn't expect for Luke to be a demigod.

"Yup, there's many other demigods in the school, Luke he's son of Hermes" said Piper.

"Who are the rest?" I asked.

"Well there's a lot of demigods; Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite, my dear half-sister; Travis and Connor Stroll sons of Hermes, twins; Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter; Charles Beckendorf, we prefer calling him Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus; Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares; Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes; and Juniper she's not a demigod but she's a nymph, she sit's with us except I think she wasn't here today" said Piper.

"Wow there's a a lot of demigods, wouldn't that like attract a lot of monsters?" I said confused.

"Well yeah. But Goode High School has some kind of barrier that blocks our scent's from monsters, the gods decided it would be a good idea since there's a lot of demigods here" said Thalia.

"Oh that's pretty smart" I said smiling and we started a conversation about Greek stuff, I was glad we had gone past the gossip chatter.

Percy's POV

I went into the classroom and noticed Annabeth, Piper, and Thalia talking. Nico, Jason, and Grover came up behind me.

"Hey" I said to the girls.

"Hi" Annabeth and Piper said.

"Sup" said Thalia.

"So, are you guys going to Silena's demigod party?" asked Jason.

"Yeah, oh I forgot to tell you guys..." said Annabeth turned to the girls.

"Guess who asked me to the party?"

"Umm... Percy?" said Piper.

"No, wait why would you think that..?" said Annabeth.

"Because you guys are fake dating..." said Thalia.

"Oh yeah..." said Annabeth slightly blushing.

"Oh about that Annabeth you want to go to the party with me?" I asked.

"Well about that... Luke already asked me" she said blushing. Suddenly a flash of anger went through me, _'That jerk asked her to the party?' _a pack of jealousy suddenly urged to my face _'Why am I jealous she's not even my real girlfriend'._

"Oh I guess that's alright..." I said.

"Everyone sit down" said Mr. Brunner. Mr. Brunner's real name is Chiron. He's in a wheelchair but he's really a Centaur.

Everyone sat down at their normal desks and I caught a glance of Rachel smiling at me a waving. She had way too much make-up on it kind of made her look like a clown.

"Well today we will be learning about the big three" he said. "Who can tell me about them?"

All the demigods raised their hands including a few mortals.

"Annabeth" he said.

"The big three were the sons of Kronos, a force so evil he ate all of his children because he didn't trust them, three of his sons escaped, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. They defeated Kronos and Zeus became the God of the Skies, Poseidon the God of the sea's, and Hades the God of Death" said Annabeth. I was a bit surprised she knew so much, then again she is the daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom.

"Correct" he said.

It was a long class talking about the main three gods.

"Okay everyone, we have a partner group project in which you have to research a main god and make a board out of it I have already chosen your pairs" said .

"Aww" the whole class grumbled.

"...Thalia and Nico, Juniper and Grover, Percy and Annabeth" said . Did he just wink at me?

"Um sir I don't have a partner..." Luke said.

"Oh in that case you can be a trio with Annabeth and Percy" he said, _'WHAT!?'._

Luke smiled and winked at Annabeth. _'Just when I thought my day was going to get worse...'_

* * *

**Sneak-Peak**

"Hey Annabeth want to come over to my house to get ready for Silena's party?" asked Thalia.

"Sure, is someone else going?" I asked smiling.

"Oh yeah Piper, Hazel, and Juniper" she answered.

* * *

**So hoped you liked it it was a pretty short chapter but they will get better promise! Next chapter Silena's party WOOP! WOOP! So yeah xD I may upload tomorrow maybe, Sorry I uploaded late yeah I had homework and I was also watching the Loner Ranger while listening to RBD xD Yep BEST BAND EVER! -_Mexican Band- *Hint, Hint* _Well whatever Bye! ;-)**


	4. Party Time

**Hi Guys back again! So yeah I see people are starting to like this fanfiction Ill try to upload as soon as I can always, although that may result of small chapters but more often being uploaded so yeah... Well let's get this party started _Literally..._**

**Melissa: LightNightSky881 does NOT own Percy Jackson characters, Rick Riordan does (New York Times #1 Best-Selling Author) she just owns the plot.**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Yes! Luke was going to be in our group! He is so handsome with his smile... Wait Annabeth why are you even thinking about that stuff your dating Percy! Hello? Well fake-dating that doesn't mean I can like Luke I mean ill be fake-breaking up with Percy soon. Right?

_RIIIING!_

Okay it's already time to go? Oh yeah Silena's party! Oh my Gods! I almost forgot that Luke invited me!

"Hey Annabeth want to come over to my house to get ready for Silena's party?" asked Thalia.

"Sure, is someone else going?" I asked smiling.

"Oh yeah Piper, Hazel, and Juniper" she answered.

"Who is Juniper? Oh is she the nymph?"

"Yep I think she wasn't here today but she told she would come to my house and also to Silena's party"

"Oh okay well let's go then?"

"One Problem"

"What?"

"My brother is also having his friends come over so you wouldn't mind right?"

"No of course not! Who's your brother?"

"Jason"

"Oh yeah I totally forgot you both are Zeus kids..."

"Yeah we don't look alike, at all"

"I know well let's go?"

"Yeah"

OoOoOoO

I arrived at Thalia's house and the rest of the girls were here. Juniper as well, she is like a perfect match for Grover. I wonder if they like each other? But seriously there both like nature freaks.

"Okay so... we have to get ready for the party, everyone ready to get this party started" said Thalia.

"Isn't the party until 8?" asked Juniper.

"Yeah but were going to have a party right here" said Thalia smiling. An evil smile. I have a feeling that means bad luck.

"Okay so who's going to get their hair done first?" asked Piper.

"How about rock paper scissors?" asked Hazel.

"Sure" said Thalia. We all chose scissors except Juniper, she chose paper. We all looked at her smiling, she looked horrified now.

"Stand still i'm just going to brush your hair!" said Piper while brushing Juniper's hair.

"I'm sorry I just don't usually do this" Juniper answered.

"So Annabeth have you heard any news about... Luke...?" asked Thalia with an evil smirk on her face.

"Um... well no... during class he gave me his number and..."

"WHAT!?" they all yelled in unison.

"What is that bad or something?" I asked confused.

"Are you kidding? Of course not! It's obvious he likes you!" said Thalia almost screaming.

"Really?" I asked.

"No... duh!" said Piper sarcastically still brushing Juniper's hair.

"He hasn't given his phone number to ANY girl the first day he meet's them..." said Hazel smiling.

"Oh..." I said slightly blushing.

"Okay I have an idea how about you let us dress you and do your make-up and stuff!" said Piper with a squeal.

"Well..."

"Come on!" said Thalia leading me to her closet.

I looked around most of her clothes looked punk but there was some bright dresses in the back of her closet.

"My mom gave them to me... She thought I liked this girly stuff..." she said.

She picked them all up and put them in her bed.

"Okay so we need something tight, hot, and sexy-looking" she said.

"Uhh yes!" Piper said putting the brush down and sitting in the bed. Juniper and Hazel both turned to see the dresses.

Thalia showed me some dresses... they all were high over the knee and really revealing...

"Um... I don't think I can wear these they are super tight and small... and revealing..." I said looking at them with a suprised face.

"Oh come on you have to look hot for Luke!" said Thalia smiling.

One was a blue strap dress, super tight, and sparked a bit when you put it in the light. Another was red, strapless and kind of loose but really short, the other was hot pink, strapless, loose and a bit longer than the red one. It would be the best choice.

"Ill prefer the pink one" I said. Since it was the lest revealing choice.

Everyone got ready, Juniper was wearing a light green shirt with light jeans, and a loose bun. She looked really pretty with a slight touch of make up. Thalia was wearing a black shirt with straps, with a lot, I mean a lot of eyeliner on, and black heels with her hair loose. Piper was wearing a blue dress that went to her knees with her hair in a mid-half ponytail. Hazel was wearing a light purple shirt and a jean skirt, with white heels and her hair loose with a slight touch of make up. She looked beautiful in an innocent way of speaking. I on the other hand was wearing the pink dress, which looked really, really short when I sat down, with silver heels, my hair loose, and a lot of make-up but not as much as Thalia, I saw myself in the mirror but immediately recognized this wasn't me, except when you have Thalia and Piper dressing you... You may not recognize yourself after it.

We all left for the party, I told Luke to meet me there and I went with the girls I guess the address wasn't going to be used at all or so I think, in which the boys had already left too. This was going to be a long night.

Percy's POV

Nico, Grover, Jason, Frank and I arrived at the party. The place was already pretty crowded with people dancing and some making out in the corners. Typical Silena-kind-of-party. The party was usually called a demigod party but there were also humans who had been invited, they were mostly called like that because all the demigods always showed up. We went in when someone blocked my path. Rachel.

"Hey sweetheart!" she said.

"Um... Rachel don't call me that remember i'm already dating Annabeth" I said.

"Oh please! You would be way better off with me! Just dump her already!"

"No offence Rachel but Annabeth is way better than you..."

She suddenly got a really jealous angry look in her face. At first I thought it was about my comment but she was looking at something else... or someone. I turned around and got a big surprise. Annabeth was wearing a really, really, really short strapless dress with silver heels, and make-up? Wait that can't be... Annabeth? She looked really, really, hot. No she didn't look hot... she looked sexy? No but that couldn't be Annabeth. What happened to her?

"Annabeth?" I murmured really amazed of how she was dressed.

Thalia, Hazel, Juniper and Piper giggled behind her.

"Yeah?" she said. I tried to avoid looking at her chest. Or the fact that she looked super sexy.

"Um... why are you dressed like that?" I asked and I just earned myself a confused stare.

"Oh kelp head don't even think that look was to impress you... It's obviously to impress someone else..." Thalia said smirking.

"Wait what?" I asked confused. Hello? Has she already forgotten? She was dating me! Well fake-dating me. Why was she trying to impress someone else anyways! Just when I thought things couldn't get worse.

"Wow! Annabeth..." Luke said walking over with some punch.

"Hi" she said blushing. Although it was a bit hard to see through her make-up.

"You look... hot..." he said glaring at her.

"Oh... thank you?" she said smiling.

Wait. NO. She was trying to impress Luke!? WHAT! Out of all the guys in the school! IT HAD TO BE LUKE! LUKE!? Anger flashed through my face.

"Well you want to dance?" he asked her charmingly.

"Sure" she said walking with him and smiled at the girls before she was out of view between the crowd.

What just happened?

"Well look who just got dumped" Rachel said smiling at me seductively. I had already forgotten she was there.

Piper, Juniper and Hazel started to giggle, while Thalia was just smirking evilly (Or is that her normal look?) until Jason, Nico, Frank and Grover arrived.

"Hey... Wow..." Jason said when he saw Piper. The two of them obviously had some chemistry they just didn't want to admit it.

Piper just blushed while Juniper and Hazel started to giggle again.

"You guys look hot..." said Nico glaring at Thalia... or most likely Thalia's chest...

"Close your mouth bugs may go in death boy" said Thalia smirking. Frank, and Grover started laughing.

"So um... Piper you want to dance..?" asked Jason. Piper turned red and nodded, they walked away.

"Aww adorable!" said Juniper and Hazel in unison and walked away earning glares from Frank, and Grover.

"Are you okay Kelp head?" asked Thalia. I hadn't realized I was just standing there still with my mouth hanging open from what happened earlier.

"Um... Yeah.. Why?" I asked.

"Because you were just standing there with your mouth open sine Annabeth and Luke left and... oh..." she said suddenly smiling evilly. I had a bad feeling. Nico just started to chuckle.

"Do you like her?" she asked.

"What! Who?" I said confused.

"Annabeth Silly!" she said smirking.

"No of course not as a friend..." I said. It was true. Was it? I suddenly question myself. Did I like Annabeth? Nah maybe it was just a momentarily attraction I mean she was dressed like THAT...

"Hmm okay..." said Thalia when suddenly Nico interrupted. Thank the Gods.

"Hey Thalia you wanna dance?" he asked nervously. Nervous? Nico? That didn't seem right... Okay something was wrong with everyone today.

"Hmm... maybe later" she said walking away smirking at Nico.

"Wait what?" he said following her still glaring at her as if she were a half-goddess or something. (Get it?)

I had just realized I was there standing alone still thinking about my mixed feelings or momentarily attractions... Whatever it was, I knew I had to stop Luke from getting to Annabeth somehow...

* * *

**Sneak-Peak**

"Oh really? So your a demigod? I'm guessing your a daughter of Athena?" he asked smiling and putting his hands around my waist.

"Yeah..." I said smiling and blushing furiously when he put his hands around my waist.

He started to lean in slowly.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter I'm already working on the next! I may be done today really depends there's a 45% chance I will upload the next today and if not tomorrow about at 6 Sorry I take a while to get home I get out of school at 4:15 and the bus get's to another school like at 4:30 and I have to wait for my mom then do homework, eat, shower so it takes me a while. Bye guys! Enjoy! :-)**


	5. Sleepover

**Hi guys it's me LightNightSky! So again i'm just going to repeat if you guys want to send out any suggestions or want to add more characters either from the books or just invented, your free to do so! (I will give you the credit of course) Well let's go on to the story.**

**Melissa: LightNightSky881 does not own Percy Jackson Characters, Rick Riordan does (New York's #1 Best-Selling Author), she just owns the plot.**

**Me: Aww your so sweet I don't even have to ask you! Love you!**

**Melissa: Everybody does... ;-)**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

"So Annabeth want a drink?" asked Luke smiling charmingly. _'He is such a gentleman!'_

"Um... sure" I said biting my lip.

He dragged me over to the kitchen where all the food was and served two cups with punch.

"So tell me about yourself" said Luke while giving me the cup.

"Well I love architecture, and Greek mythology..." I said remembering that Luke is a demigod. _'Should I tell him?'_

"Oh... well i'm good at Greek too and other issues..." he said.

"Luke... I know your a demigod... I am too" I said.

"Oh really? So your a demigod? I'm guessing your a daughter of Athena?" he asked smiling and putting his hands around my waist.

"Yeah..." I said smiling and blushing furiously when he put his hands around my waist.

He started to lean in slowly.

I heard someone clear their throat and I leaned away looking around the room for the person. Percy was standing next to the Kitchen door.

"Oh... hi" I said still blushing.

"Hey" said Luke smirking.

"Did I interrupt something..?" he asked trying not to smile. Anger raised through my head. Did he just do it on purpose!? HELLO! I was about to kiss Luke! Luke Castellan!

"No not really" said Luke.

"Oh okay... well Annabeth I was just going to tell you that Thalia asked if you were going to stay over at her house?"

"Yeah Ill just go tell her" I cleared my throat and walked out of the kitchen.

Percy's POV

Did that just happen? They were about to kiss? How! They just freaking met! I can't let Luke get to her I just can't!

"So, you and Annabeth? Are you guys a thing?" I asked.

"Why would you care Jackson?" he said looking at me evilly.

"Because Annabeth is my girlfriend" I said trying not to smile. Well we were fake-dating so that still makes her my girlfriend. Luke seemed confused when I said this.

"What?" he asked.

"You heard me she's my girlfriend" I said.

"I doubt she has something for you but i'm pretty sure I heard that you guy's were fake-dating to get all those girls of your back, which means you guys aren't really dating, so she's free" he said smirking and walking away.

Well he had a point. But I couldn't let Annabeth end up with this jerk not after what happened...

_2 year's ago..._

_"Hey sweety" said my girlfriend Taylor._

_"Hi" I said kissing her softly._

_"Umm... So i'm going out to a family meeting I won't be able to go on our date..." she said._

_"Oh that's alright, I have to go to practice anyways" I said._

_"Oh okay well bye!" she said kissing me and running away. She seemed suspicious._

_OoOoOoO_

_I started to go out of the gym, practice was canceled because one of the students drowned and they had to go urgent to the hospital._

_I heard two people making out and curiously looked around. To my surprise it was my second best friend, Luke. He was making out with... Oh no... with Taylor!_

_"Luke! Taylor!" I said surprised. They turned around._

_"Oh Percy it's not what you think!" said Taylor. Luke simply scratched his hair._

_"Really it's not?" I said while walking away angrily. _

_"Percy wait!" said Luke following me._

_"Just leave me alone!" I said and started running away._

After how Luke had stolen my girlfriend, I wasn't going to let him steal another one. Even if she was a fake girlfriend. He wasn't going to get close to Annabeth. Just then I heard someone come in into the kitchen.

"Hey Percy" said Jason coming in.

"Yeah?"

"Were going home so are you going to stay over?"

"Nah i'll pass"

"The girls are going to have a sleepover"

"Really i'm in"

"Okay well let's go"

OoOoOoO

We arrived at Jason's house in which the girls where already at.

"Hey" we said entering. They were watching a dramatic movie. Ugh. Girls.

"Hi" they all said. They were sitting in the couch with blankets.

"You guy's wanna watch a Zombie movie?" asked Jason.

"Of course!" said Thalia taking out the DVD.

We made popcorn and started watching the movie. Jason sat with Piper cuddling, Hazel and Frank sat next to each other, Thalia sat next to them, Nico sat in the floor next to Thalia, Grover and Juniper sat in the other couch and I sat between Annabeth and Thalia. We were all pretty much squashed together. Every time there was a really scary scene Piper, Hazel and Juniper would scream and hug the boys. Thalia sat there smirking and Annabeth just sat there.

After the movie ended Thalia turned off the TV.

"Okay so... you guys want to play a game?" she said. Everyone nodded and we started arguing about what game to play.

"Why don't we just play Truth or Dare?" suggested Piper. Everyone seemed to agree on that. We all sat in a circle Jason next to Piper next to Thalia next to Juniper next to Grover next to Nico next to me next to Hazel next to Annabeth next to Frank. Confusing Right?

"Well here are the rules, every time you don't complete a dare or a truth you have to remove 1 piece of your clothing, socks or small accessories don't count..." Thalia said.

"Um... that seems a bit to extreme" Annabeth said.

"It's not like you wont complete your truth's or dare's" she said. Good point. But anyways...

"Okay so do we start?" asked Nico.

"Oh not yet, we have to swear to the River of Styx that we will say the truth" Thalia said.

Now that was extreme... We all sweared.

"Okay so who's going first?" suggested Hazel.

"Spin the bottle?" I asked.

"Yeah" said Thalia putting a bottle in the middle and spinning it. It landed on... Juniper.

* * *

**Sneak-Peak**

"Percy, dare or dare?" she asked. I wasn't sure what that meant but I was certainly not going to choose truth.

"Dare?" I said. She smiled and whispered something in my ear.

"I dare you to give Annabeth a tongue-kiss for at least 5 seconds" she said. My eyes grew wide.

* * *

**UHHH the next chapter is gonna be good! So lol see you tomorrow ;-) I got to upload this chapter today yay! But the next chapter will take me some time since it will be a bit long. SO bye guys! Hehe this is fun.**


	6. Truth or Dare

**Hey guys! I'm back! SO yeah upload time! Hope your exited. I really love doing these fanfictions so if you guys want to go ahead and give me any advice or anything you want me to add then go ahead! Just send me a message or in the reviews so yeah well Enjoy! Here comes the juicy chapter WOOP! WOOP! And sorry for updating late my mom was at work and I had to stay at with my 'friend' according to my mom (were actually secret enemies and we both know it) and I arrived like at 6 I had to do all this things so yeah ENJOY! **

**Melissa: LightNightSky881 does not own Percy Jackson Characters, Rick Riordan does (New York's #1 Best-Selling Author), she just owns the plot.**

* * *

Juniper's POV

I looked at the bottle that had just landed on me and instantly blushed when everyone had there eyes on me. I tried to think of someone to choose.

"Um... Piper Truth or Dare" I asked.

"Truth" she said. I wasn't too upset with that answer I still wouldn't have known what to say if she said dare, what should I say? Suddenly a big idea occurred to me I smiled.

"Do you like Jason?" I asked Piper. She blushed furiously and took off her shirt revealing her pink bra. The boy's mouth flew open. All the rest of the girls giggled while Piper covered herself with a pillow.

"Okay... Percy truth or dare" she said.

Percy's POV

"Dare" I said, of course I wasn't going to pick truth.

"I dare you to drink toilet water!" she said. NO! I took of my shirt.

"Nico, truth or dare" I said.

"Dare!" he said.

"I dare you to kiss Thalia" I said smirking.

"Of course" he said standing up and walking over to a surprised Thalia.

"Wait wha-" she didn't get to finish when Nico met her lips.

Thalia just stood there shocked when Nico pulled away.

Annabeth, Hazel, Juniper, and Piper giggled while Thalia just had her eyes opened wide then she blushed.

Nico went back to his seat as if nothing happened. Thalia just looked at me furiously. Oh-oh.

"Jason truth or dare" Nico said.

"Dare" he said.

"I dare you to put on one of Thalia's shirt" he said. We all started laughing hysterically except Jason. He went upstairs and came back with one of Thalia's shirt on. We all laughed even harder except Jason who was standing there with a fury face on.

"Annabeth truth or dare" he said.

"Truth" she said. He smiled evilly.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked. We all gave a surprised face on.

"Yes, Thalia truth or dare" she said quickly. Wait slow down... she's a virgin? Well it's not that big of I surprise I guess.

"Dare" Thalia said confidently.

"I dare you to eat a egg with the shell..." she said. We all chuckled. Thalia went in the kitchen and brought back an egg. She closed her eyes put it in her mouth, chewed it a bit and swallowed.

She sat back down and looked at me evilly. Oh no here we come. I swallowed.

"Percy, dare or dare?" she asked. I wasn't sure what that meant but I was certainly not going to choose truth.

"Dare?" I said. She smiled and whispered something in my ear.

"I dare you to give Annabeth a tongue-kiss for at least 5 seconds" she said. My eyes grew wide.

I was about to take my shirt off and noticed that I had already taken it off, the other option was taking my pants off... No thanks. I walked over to Annabeth who was still laughing from the previous dare, along with everyone else.

She didn't notice me at first but I quickly walked over and pushed my lips in her's. She stood in shock and opened her mouth to say something. That was my chance. I pushed my tongue inside her mouth and her eyes grew REALLY wide open. She tried to pull away but I held her after five seconds I pulled away and she slapped me HARD.

Thalia started laughing along with Nico and Jason, while the others stood there in shock. I walked back to my seat with my hand in my cheek it hurt ALOT. Wow girls really know how to slap... Thalia just sat there amused.

"Okay..." I cleared my throat. "Grover truth or dare"

He stood there frozen for about three seconds then said "Dare"

"I dare you to... eat a hamburger" I said. He stood up and took a few minutes to prepare and hamburger and came out then gave it a bite. We all gasped.

"Grover you just ate meat..." said Hazel shocked.

"Nope, I ate tofu..." he said smiling. Of course he did...

"Frank truth or dare" he said.

"Truth" Frank said.

"Who is your crush?" he said smiling.

Frank took of his shirt immediately then said "Piper truth or dare"

"Dare" she said.

"I dare you to do the chicken dance" he said.

"Oh okay..." she said standing up.

"I'm not finished... do the chicken dance in your swimsuit" our eyes grew wide.

She sat back down and took of her pants and covered herself. Poor Piper.

"Annabeth truth or dare" she said.

"Um... truth" Annabeth said.

"Do you want too loose your virginity? If so with who?" she said giggling.

Annabeth blushed furiously and took of her shirt. My eyes grew wide I stood there glaring at her. She covered herself with the shirt.

After about an hour of continuing the game we all went to sleep. Me, Grover and Frank slept next to the couch in our sleeping bags, while the girls slept on the opposite side. The last thing on my mind was the kiss I gave Annabeth. Was I starting to like her? No that couldn't be right. Could it?

Annabeth's POV

I woke up in the morning and went into the kitchen in which Thalia and Piper were already at cooking breakfast.

"Morning" I said while walking in.

"Morning" they both said.

"Making breakfast?" I asked.

"Yeah" said Thalia.

"Hey Annabeth?" asked Piper.

"Yeah?"

"Can you wake up the boys please?"

"Sure"

I went ahead into the living room and woke up Jason, Grover, Frank, and Nico. I walked forward to Percy to wake him up.

"Percy" I said shaking him.

"Ugh five more minutes" he mumbled sleeping.

"Percy! Wake up!" I said shaking him harder.

"Mom no!" he said.

"PERCY!" I slapped him face.

"HUH WHAT!" he said getting up. It took me a few seconds to realize our faces were about two millimeters away from each other. I stood there frozen. Percy just had his eyes closed and had grabbed me from my shoulders, and he opened his eyes and stood there as shocked as I was. That's when Hazel walked in.

"Hey Ann- OH MY GODS!" she said standing there shocked.

That's when I realized we were just holding each other and two millimeters away from each other. We both jumped back.

"Oh hi... Hazel" I said blushing.

"Um... i'll just let you have your moment... and I didn't see anything" she said backing up with a horrified expression on her face.

"Sorry" said Percy.

"For-" I said confused.

"For that kiss I gave you yesterday..." he said blushing. Were did that come from? Oh yeah! I just remembered last night when Percy kissed me. Wait he did not only kiss me, he tongue-kissed me! He put his tongue in my mouth! PERCY JACKSON PUT HIS TONGUE IN MY MOUTH! I had a horrified expression in my face. Percy seemed to notice. He was about to say something when my phone rang. Saved by the bell! YES!

I answered and heard a familiar voice. Luke! HE CALLED ME!

"Oh hi Luke" I said blushing over the phone. I had it bad.

"Hey Annabeth I was wondering if you wanted to come over to work on the project?" he said.

"Um... sure do I ask Percy?" I said.

"Oh Percy yeah... sure..." he said. He sounded a bit dissapointed.

"Okay well see you later okay? Bye" I said and hung up.

"Luke wants to meet us for the project" I said turning around to Percy.

"Okay when?" he asked.

"Right now after breakfast" I said.

"Right now?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Well I guess then... hey I was meaning to ask something?" he said.

"Yeah?"

"Well... do you like Luke?" he said. I stood there blushing badly and shocked.

* * *

**Sneak-Peak**

"Really? You wanna bet?" he asked.

"Of course!" I said.

"Okay tell you what... whoever hooks-up with her first. Wins her, you have to swear by the River of Styx you'll say the truth about it" he said holding up his hand.

"Of course" I said and took his hand. Thunder roared the skies. Then I realized what I had done. Oh no.

* * *

**So i'm done finally! Already working the next chapter hopefully I can upload it by today but I have homework so thanx for reading Bye!**


	7. Author's Note

**Okay so hey guys! Yep Author notes I know these are annoying.**

**Well I was just going to discuss some things. I'm not sure I think these fanfictions are going good. But I don't want to waste my time if only a few people like them. While I could be doing something more creative. So do you guys want me to keep uploading them? Just vote. Well that was it I was thinking on starting a new fanfiction if you guys don't like this one so message me or review if you want me to keep this fanfictions**

_**Melissa (Aka. LightNightSky)**_


	8. Update

**Hey guys, **

**After reading some of your reviews i'm guessing people are reading this fanfiction I will continue writing these but if I see that people like start leaving or something I will stop I just do these for fun and to improve my writing skills since I want to be a writer. So, I will continue today is Friday which means no school tomorrow! Which means I will be updating make 2-4 chapters today! It takes me a while to upload them so yeah see ya! I'm already working on the next chapter. **

_**Melissa (aka. LightNightSky881)**_


	9. The Bet

**Hi guys back so yeah Ill just go ahead and upload hopefully you guys are liking there fanfictions! Well Melissa! **

**Melissa: LightNightSky881 does NOT own Percy Jackson characters... Blah Blah Blah you guys know!**

**Me: *Rolls eyes***

**Melissa: *Kicks me* *runs* MUAHAHAHA! TWAS NOT THE PLAN!**

**Me: HEY! *runs after her***

* * *

Percy's POV

She was blushing. Oh-no she liked Luke! Great she already fell for him! Just great.

"Okay let's go eat" I said.

We both walked into the kitchen in which everyone was already eating and laughing.

"Hey love-birds you guys done with your make-out session?" Thalia said smirking.

"WHAT!?" we both screamed.

"Hazel told us about the little occurrence in the living room..." Piper said giggling.

"Oh about that we didn't actually do anything..." I said.

"Then why were you standing two millimeters away from each other, glaring at each other" Hazel said smiling.

"Well- I was waking Percy, he didn't want to wake up and suddenly I slap him he stood up really close and we both froze- that's all nothing happened" Annabeth said defending herself.

"But something did happen yesterday when you guys had that little chemistry moment" said Jason laughing.

Thalia hit Jason making him almost choke. "Oh please! Everyone knows Annabeth obviously has a thing for Luke" she said smirking.

Annabeth blushed. I suddenly got a pack of anger into me.

"Let's go work on the project Annabeth" I said standing up.

"What?" asked Juniper.

"You guys are leaving?" asked Frank.

"Well yeah Luke Percy and I have to work on the Greek project" Annabeth said.

"Oh yeah in that case wait! We have to get you ready Annabeth!" said Piper smiling.

This was going to take a long time...

Annabeth's POV

Piper was brushing my hair while Thalia, Hazel and Juniper discussed what I was gonna wear.

"No of course not too innocent!" said Thalia. "This one"

"Really Thals? Shes gonna look like a slut" Hazel said.

"How bout this one?" said Juniper.

"No to girly!" said Thalia.

It took about 15 minutes until they finally came up with a look. And it was revealing too...

I put it on and went outside the closet to look at myself. My eyes widened.

"Really guys this?" I said. I was wearing a really tight black shirt, with dark shorts, and some grey sandals. Definition of - SLUT. Well not that much but still!

"This is too revealing" I said.

"Oh please it just shows of your curves perfectly and shows a lot of leg, makes you look sexy, beautiful, hot, pretty, ama-" Thalia was cut off by me.

"Okay enough!" I said. "Let's just go"

I went outside the room where Percy was waiting for me downstairs.

Percy's POV

Dang what were they doing to her they take like two hours! I was about to go look for them when Annabeth came downstairs. WOW!

She was wearing a black shirt that showed off her curves perfectly, I would've even bet she was a D cup! She was wearing short shorts which showed a lot of leg. Definition- she looked SEXY, HOT, PRETTY, AMA- Well you get it.

"Um... so let's go?" I said.

"No... duh" she said sarcastically.

OoOoOoO

We arrived at Luke's house, and rang the bell. He opened the door i'm guessing his parents weren't home. He then looked at Annabeth seductively. He was leering at her.

"Um.. hi" said Annabeth blushing. _'What does she even see in him?'_

"Hey Annabeth so come in" he said completely ignoring I existed.

We went in and sat on the living room.

"You guys want anything to drink?" he asked.

"No thank you" said Annabeth.

"Nah" I said.

"Can I use your restroom?" she asked.

"Sure hallway on your left" he said.

"Thanks"

She walked off and Luke started a conversation with me.

"So have you guys fake-broken up yet?" he said.

"Why do you care?" I said angry.

"Well just waiting for the right time to hook-up with her" he said smirking.

"Don't even think your gonna get a chance" I said.

"Really? You wanna bet?" he asked.

"Of course!" I said.

"Okay tell you what... whoever hooks-up with her first. Wins her, you have to swear by the River of Styx you'll say the truth about it" he said holding up his hand.

"Of course" I said and took his hand. Thunder roared the skies. Then I realized what I had done. Oh no.

Annabeth came back and sat down in the couch next to us, looking as beautiful as always.

"So? Shall we discuss the project?" she asked. We nodded. "Okay who will we research?"

"I was thinking... maybe someone as beautiful and wise as you..." Luke said sitting beside Annabeth and putting his dirty arm around her.

She blushed. No Annabeth... don't fall for him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean we should do Athena" he said smirking.

"Well if Percy-" I didn't let her finish.

"Of course well do Athena, I mean Annabeth is the group leader and even wiser than her mom" I said smiling at her.

"Thanks, but are you sure you guys are okay with that?" she asked.

"Yeah" Luke and I said in unison.

"Well alright then let's start" she said smiling and getting up.

We started researching some information and then went ahead into doing a paper. When we finished we decided to make a small statue of Athena. All through the project Luke kept flirting with Annabeth and she kept blushing.

"Well I guess were done here" Annabeth said getting up. "I guess I better leave"

My phone rang. I went outside to answer it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi, honey when are you going to be home?" my mom asked through the phone.

"Oh i'm just about to head over there" I said.

"Oh well okay hun, don't be late" she said and hung up.

That was really random...

I walked into the kitchen and got a major surprise...

Annabeth's POV

As soon as Percy left the kitchen I started to get my stuff and Luke started a conversation.

"So Annie, you want to go out sometime?" he asked. I stood there shocked Luke just asked me out? HE JUST ASKED ME OUT!

"Um yeah..." I said trying to contain my excitement.

"So, I have this really cool place I would like you to see... I haven't showed any girl. And I just want you to know your special too me" he said getting closer.

"Oh well okay how about tomorrow at 7?" I asked leaning away a bit. I was starting to get a little freaked out on how he looked at me. Though he was still holding that charming smile of his. But there was something about it I didn't like.

"Sure of course... we could be alone..." he said. I bumped into the wall behind me there was no more I could walk back, he started to get closer... and closer... and then started to lean into me. I didn't like it one bit.

That's when the moment he kissed me. He kissed me really hard and passionately but I didn't like it, it felt like it wasn't right. He put his hands around my waist and kissed me closely not even letting me breath.

That's when I heard someone come in. Percy.

* * *

**Sneak-Peak**

"I'm sorry did I interrupt something" I said.

"No of course you didn't" Annabeth said, there was a bit of anger in her voice and she turned to look at Luke looking really irritated.

"I have to go" she said grabbing her bag and walking out the door. Before any of us could react she was out in a matter of seconds.

* * *

**Well done with this chapter let me take a breath and I will continue the next. Phew that was a lot of work sorry it took a bit long.**


	10. The Kiss?

**Okay another update! WOO! YEAH EXCITEMENT! I'm sorry I didn't upload what I promised yesterday, so I will upload 3 chapters today I've already uploaded everything else it may take a few minutes to show so. Love you guys and sorry again! Lets just get on with this, Melissa is out with Lily so ill just do the disclaimer. I'm not Rick Riordan so I don't own the Percy Jackson Series or Characters. SO yeah Enjoy!**

* * *

Percy's POV

Luke was leaning in the wall kissing Annabeth! WHAT! How in the world... in one second I go out of the room, the next their already making out?

I cleared my throat furiously and Annabeth pushed Luke away and looked at me.

"I'm sorry did I interrupt something" I said.

"No of course you didn't" Annabeth said, there was a bit of anger in her voice and she turned to look at Luke looking really irritated.

"I have to go" she said grabbing her bag and walking out the door. Before any of us could react she was out in a matter of seconds.

"I think i'll be winning this bet sooner than you could even say a word" he said smirking.

I just left out the door to look for Annabeth but she was already gone.

OoOoOoO

The next day, I went to look for Annabeth, i'm guessing she's mad at Luke, this would be the perfect time to make her fall for me. I walked into the school, and walked through the crowded hall. That's when I saw her, Annabeth, she was talking to Thalia, and Juniper, looking as beautiful as always. I started walking towards them but someone blocked my way. Rachel.

"Hey sweety poo!" she said smiling. As usual she looked like a clown. Her two 'best friends' were standing behind her. 'The trio of popularity' they called it, now that's just messed up.

"Rachel, I told you not to call me that, I've already told you that I have a girlfriend" I said.

"Oh please! Annabeth? Wasn't she the one that kissed Luke oh yeah!" she said giggling besides her friends.

How in the world did the school find out so quick? Rumors spread fast.

"Oh and I know all about your little fake-date Annabeth plan" she said. "Obviously it was fake-dating because why would you date some nerd like that" she said smiling and pointing towards Annabeth.

"Well I wouldn't want to date a clown like you" I said to Rachel, and she just made a surprised face along with her 'crew'. I walked away and towards Annabeth.

"Hey" I said to the girls.

"Hi" they said.

"Well have you heard the latest rumors?" Hazel said. "The school find out that you two weren't really dating..."

"Yeah I noticed" I said.

"Hey Annabeth, you didn't tell us about that kiss Luke gave you" said Thalia smirking. Of course Luke had to be the topic again.

"Well he kissed me... but I don't know it was a rough kiss... I didn't really like it..." she said looking down.

"You didn't like it! What! You kissed Luke hello!?" said Piper almost screaming at her.

"Well... it was kind of like a rough kiss... like a forced one, I don't know, I didn't like it" said Annabeth.

"Well we better get to class... but don't think were done with this topic Annie" said Thalia smirking.

"Let's go" said Annabeth ending the conversation.

We walked over to Algebra class and sat down.

Annabeth's POV

Through all of algebra class I couldn't concentrate I kept thinking on the kiss that Luke gave me. Sure he kissed me. But I didn't like it one bit. I would've preferred a soft gentle kiss.

I was also thinking about the rumors. I guess no more fake-dating. I guess i'm going to talk to Percy about it.

The ball rang and everyone started to get there stuff.

"Percy, I was meaning to talk to you" I said and his green-eyes locked into mine. He is so cute. Wait- what? I can't be falling for him! _'Why not?' _a little voice squeaked in my mind. Well I don't know it's not right... _Why not? _the voice echoed in my mind.

"Umm Annabeth?" he asked concerned.

I suddenly woke up from my trans.

"Oh sorry I got carried away" I said. "Umm... so i'm guessing were not fake-dating anymore, right?"

He was quiet for a few minutes.

"Well yeah i'm guessing I mean the big secret is out" he said.

"Oh that's all I was going to ask so... I'll meet you in lunch" I said and walked away.

OoOoOoO

I sat down at the lunch table in which Piper and Hazel were talking at.

"Hey girls" I said sitting down.

"Hey Annie" said Thalia. "Don't you have something to tell us?"

"No..." I said.

"The kiss Luke gave you remember!" said Hazel excitedly.

"Oh that" I said looking down. "Like I said I didn't like it... and I don't think I would like, like him now..." I said.

"But it was just a kiss!" said Thalia. That's when everyone else arrived.

"I know it was just a kiss... but it was forced and too... I don't know! I just didn't li-" I was interrupted by someone putting their arms around me. Suddenly everyone just stared at the person behind me. Luke.

I threw his hands off me and turned around.

"What do you want Luke?" I asked rudely.

He put his hands up in surrender. "Well I thought after that connection we had yesterday... we could you know go out to that place I told you" he said.

Really? Now he wants to go out?

"I'm sorry but I don't think I want to go out with you... I didn't like that 'connection' we had" I say furiously. Everyone in the table stood there shocked. Basically the whole lunch room was now looking at us.

"Of course you liked it Annie... Everybody does... come on stop playing hard to get" he said putting his arms around my waist.

"No Luke! Okay! Just leave me alone!" I pushed him out and marched out of the lunch room furiously. Who did this guys think he was? At least now I know the real Luke.

I don't know where I was heading but I wasn't going into that lunch room again.

* * *

**Sneak-Peak**

"Why don't you shut up Jackson. After all the only relationships you've had were a fake-girl friend" he said.

The cafeteria was now filled with whispering chit-chat.

"Well at least i'm not the one who gets dumped and steals girlfriends" I said standing up. Luke suddenly looked furious, he walked over to me and punched me. Suddenly there was a big fight and a teacher arrived.

* * *

**Well hoped you enjoyed next chapter may take a few minutes to show!**


	11. Girl-Talk

**Well here goes next chapter. **

**Melissa: LightNightSky881 does not own Percy Jackson AT ALL**

* * *

Percy's POV

Well now I know Luke won't be able to win this bet. Obviously Annabeth is really mad at him.

There was a few _uhhh's _when Annabeth told Luke and stormed out of the cafeteria.

"Well obviously you won't be winning over Annabeth this time Luke" I said smirking. The cafeteria became quiet. Piper, Thalia, Juniper and Hazel stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. I'm guessing they were going to find Annabeth.

"Why don't you shut up Jackson. After all the only relationships you've had were a fake-girl friend" he said.

The cafeteria was now filled with whispering chit-chat.

"Well at least i'm not the one who gets dumped and steals girlfriends" I said standing up. Luke suddenly looked furious, he walked over to me and punched me. Suddenly there was a big fight and a teacher arrived.

"What's going on here!" she said separating us. "You two office NOW! Everyone go off to your classes!"

OoOoOoO

"Well are you going to tell me why you two were fighting?" the principal asked while Luke and I just sat there.

"Well, Percy started insulting me, and punched me, so I defended myself" Luke said. What? I didn't punch him!

"No correction you punched me!" I said raising my voice.

"That's enough!" said the principal. "You two are suspended for the day!" he said furious.

That wasn't a very cruel punishment... "And I will call your parents!" he said. NO. Great now that's a punishment.

"Now out!" he said yelling.

Annabeth's POV

I stormed out of the cafeteria and went straight into the middle school restroom. No one goes in here, the middle school girls prefer looking cool and going into the high school restrooms, and well the high school girls just go on with it.

I put water in my face and stood there looking at my reflection. Thalia, Juniper, Piper, and Hazel stormed inside.

"Oh Annabeth are you okay?" asked Juniper worried.

"Of course she's okay! You just humiliated that jerk in front of the whole school!" said Piper.

"And obviously Percy defended you..." said Hazel. They all became quiet. Wait- slow down. Percy defended me?

"What?" I asked quietly.

"You heard... Percy defended you" Thalia said.

"I'm sorry Annabeth we didn't realize Luke was that big of a jerk" said Piper quietly.

"Well it's alright, I guess I can't fall for him now" I said smiling.

"I guess" said Thalia smiling at me.

OoOoOoO

Through the whole day Luke was bothering me trying to apologize and giving me flowers. I completely ignored him. Rumors where spreading fast of how Percy had a supposed crush on me and that he got suspended for punching Luke. Although the second part was true. The first was just a simple untrue high school rumor... or so I though.

Finally, I went home. It was pretty much a long day.

"Hey Helen" I said walking into the kitchen. My step-mom was cooking dinner while my step-brothers were playing outside in the sprinklers.

"Hi Annabeth, how was school?" she asked with that big smile of her's.

"It was... fine" I said looking for ways to describe my horrible day in a good sense. She seemed to notice.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" she asked signaling me to sit down.

"Well... I have boy troubles" I said.

"What kind of boy troubles?" she asked.

"There's this boy that keeps on bothering me" I said.

"Oh I understand these problems, when I was in high school there was this really annoying boy that kept on bothering me, I finally gave him a chance, but he turned out to be a jerk" she said frowning. "He got what he wanted and never looked back, but well I guess that's life"

"Well do you know how I can get him off my back?" I said.

"I can only advice you to not date him, but Annabeth your a smart girl" she said smiling and standing up. "Can you ask your brothers to come, dinner is almost ready"

"Sure" I said standing up.

OoOoOoO

After dinner I went up to my room and started to text my friends.

**Me: **Hey girls, what are yall up to?

**Thals: **Nothin, here chillin' in my room

**Juni:** im watching pretty little liars

**Piper: **Just chatting... with Jason

**Haz: **Omg Piper your chatting with Jason! Aww So cute are you guys finally going out?

**Thals: **Wait ur chatting with my brother? That's why he's being so noisy from next door.

**Me: **Answer the question Piper!

**Piper: **No were not going out and were just chatting! Hello!

**Juni: **You two obviously have some chemistry!

**Me: **NO DUH!

**Piper: **Well he is super cute to me!

**Thals: **Try living with him!

**Haz: **Aww Pipes in love!

**Piper: **What! NO!

**Me: **And I quote 'Well he is super cute to me!' of course shes in love!

**Juni: **xD Hey you guys know the spring dance next week?

**Thals: **Yeah

**Me: **Duh

**Juni: **Have yall been asked yet?

**Me: **No...

**Piper: **OMG!

**Haz: **What?

**Piper: **Jason just asked me to the dance! SQUEEE

**Me: **Aww I see a future wedding...

**Thals: **O_O

**Haz: **xD guess who asked me?

**Juni: **I was asked out too! :D who asked you haz?

**Haz:** Frank asked me!

**Me: **Aww how cute! Who asked you Juni... I think I can guess

**Thals: **Of course she was asked out by Grover he has a major crush on her...

**Juni: **How did you know?

**Piper: **You only talk about him about 10 times a day...

**Me: **xD so i'm the only one who hasn't been asked out?

**Thals: **Dont forget me

**Piper: **It's obvious Nico will ask you Thals

**Me: **No DUH

**Haz: **Havent you guys noticed how he looks at Thalia?

**Piper: **No... he only like leers at her

**Thals: **Okay you guys are driving me crazy with that topic... So Annie im guessing Luke will try to ask you out

**Me: **Ugh dont even mention it hes been giving me gifts all day! Its annoying!

**Haz: **What about Percy?

**Piper: **what about percy...? what do you mean?

**Juni: **He obviously has something for Annie

**Thals: **You guys are listening to those rumors now?

**Haz: **No its just Annabeth and Percy are so cute together!

**Piper: **Well I never noticed it but hazel is right! Percabeth super cute! XOXO

**Thals: **Percabeth?

**Haz: **Aww that sounds so adorbs!

**Juni: **I wonder when hell ask you out Annabeth

**Thals: **Annabeth are you there?

**Me: **Yeah...

**Piper: **You havent said a word since we mentioned Percy! Do you like him?

**Me: **No why would you think that

**Haz: **Oh no reason... xD

**Juni: **Well I have to go bye girls

**Haz: **I have to go too

**Thals: **Well I guess the conversation is over bye everyone

**Piper: **Bye!

**Me: **Bye

_Juni has logged out._

_Haz has logged out._

_Pipes has logged out._

_Thals has logged out._

_You just logged out._

I went to bed and couldn't stop thinking about Percy. Do I like him? He is cute, charming, nice, and has a great personality. But I don't know if I like him. I may just be my imagination I guess.


	12. The Big Fight

**Okay last chapter tomorrow I will update so yeah. Sorry again it took me a LONG time to do these three chapters plus the 4th one to put the sneak-peak. I kinda finish this one then do the first part of the other one and get a part to put the sneak-peak here so yeah well bye guys! I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON**

* * *

Percy's POV

I was sitting in the principal's office with my mom and Paul. We were finishing off the conversation on my 'behavior'.

"Well thank you for coming Mrs. Jackson and Mr. Jackson" the principal said shaking their hands. My mom and Paul had saved me from this one but we were going to have a long conversation when we got home.

OoOoOoO

After a long car ride, we finally got home and I tried to get out of trouble by running up to my room. But, I was stop when I was about to up upstairs.

"PERCY!" yelled my mother.

"Yes mom?" I asked innocently.

"COME DOWN HERE" she said.

We sat down in the kitchen and the questioning session began.

"Percy? What's this about you got into a fight?" said my mom.

"Well Luke started it!" I said.

"Percy tell me the story from the beginning!"

"Well, Luke was bothering my friend Annabeth and she dumped him then left the cafeteria, that's when I started defending her, and then he insulted me, so I told him back, that's when he punched me, and we started fighting"

"Aww you were defending your girlfriend?" my mom asked in those motherly sweet voices.

"No... she's not my girlfriend" I said.

"Well future girlfriend?" she asked.

"No..." I said.

"Well I guess since you were defending a girl I will let you pass... this time" she said.

OoOoOoO

"Percy WAKE UP!" my mom yelled from downstairs.

I woke up and got ready. Then went downstairs ate breakfast and drove to school. I parked my car and heard someone fighting. It was Annabeth's voice? I turned over and saw her screaming at Luke. Of course. I walked over to them.

"Hey Annabeth" I said getting close. She turned to me and smiled.

"Hi" she said. Luke stood there looking at me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well this jerk keeps sending me flowers and gifts, even though I keep rejecting him" she said furiously.

I turned over to Luke and made a face as if to say _'Really dude?'._

"What do you want Jackson?" he asked. Looks like he got my message. "Don't you see me and my girlfriend and talking" he said putting his arm around Annabeth's waist.

"What!?" she said furiously and pushed him away. "Luke please just leave me alone!"

She tried to walk away but Luke grabbed her hand and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She tried to struggle away.

"Hey leave her alone!" I said pulling them apart and punching Luke. We started a huge fight while Annabeth stood there shocked. She then ran away i'm guessing to look for help but people where already around us yelling 'Fight! Fight! Fight!'

A teacher came over walking and Annabeth walked behind him.

"Stop this immediately!" he said separating us. I really wanted to break Luke's head out.

"Office NOW!" he said. Great again.

OoOoOoO

"I can't believe this! You get one more chance! If you two behave like this again! You will be expelled!" screamed the principal.

I went out of the principal's office and all my friends were waiting outside.

"Hey guys" I said.

"What did the principal say?" Jason asked.

"And I quote _'I can't believe this! You get one more chance! If you two behave like this again! You will be expelled!' _there was no problem" I said smirking.

"No problem!? Percy you totally kicked Luke's ass!" yelled Nico.

"And he did it for Annie here" said Thalia smirking.

Annabeth blushed slightly. That was a start.

"So Annabeth I was meaning to ask..." I was interrupted by none other than Rachel.

"Hey lovely!" I turned around and got a big surprise. Drew was dressed a super, super, super short mini skirt with a half through the stomach shirt. She was smiling seductively.

"Hi Rachel..." I said. What else was I supposed to say? She was half dressed for gods sake! (The Irony)

"So you have something to ask me?" she said smiling. Was she expecting me to ask her to the dance? No way! I turned around and Annabeth was already gone with the girls. Great. I turned back to Rachel.

"Yes I do have something to ask you. Did you finally earn your slut degree?" I asked.

She turned her face into an angry one. I turned around smirking and started to walk away.

"You will be sorry you said that! I can't believe you like that virgin better than me!" she said angrily the whole hallway was looking at us. Great here comes the rumors.

Annabeth's POV

I walked away with the girls right after Rachel came I didn't want anymore problems than I already had.

"Annabeth!" I heard Percy call me. I turned around looking slightly irritated. He probably already asked Rachel to be his date to the dance.

"Do you want to be my date to the dance?" he asked catching his breath. What? Did I hear right?

"What?" I asked confused.

"Do you want to be my date to the dance?" he asked now breathing better. Oh my gods. Percy just asked me to the dance- What the Hades?

"Aww! Say yes Annabeth!" said Piper looking happy. Umm... should I say Yes? Of course I should!

"Well... Sure" I said smiling. The bell rang.

"Well come on love birds... Algebra is waiting for us" said Thalia smirking.

OoOoOoO

After Algebra was over... which by the way I felt Percy's eyes on me through the whole class. I went ahead to lunch. I was about to walk to the table when something blocked my way. Or someone. Rachel.

"Hey Nerdy" she said with that evil smile of her's.

"What do you want?" I asked irritated I didn't want more problems. And Rachel was a problem.

"Oh I was just going to ask how a little nerdy virgin like you... got Percy's eye. Did you drug him or something. Because obviously it's not possible he likes you better than me" she said giggling with her friends.

"Well I guess maybe because I wasn't acting like a slut like you" I said smiling and walked passed her.

She put on a shocked face and then threw her drink on my hair. I stood there shocked completely wet, the whole cafeteria had there eyes on us. I turned around and did what a mature adult would do.

I threw my mashed potatoes at her face. Suddenly the whole cafeteria was having a food fight.

"Stop this nonsense!" screamed the principal and everyone stopped. He turned to Rachel and me. Great this slut has now gotten me in trouble.

* * *

**Sneak-Peak**

"That's not what happened! This slut was bothering me!" I said standing up.

"Ms. Chase I will not accept this behavior" the principal said. It wasn't even me!

Suddenly the door burst open. It was. Percy?

* * *

**Well see you guys next time! Hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Sudden Date

**Hey guys! Well i'm back!**

**Melissa: LightNightSky881 obviously does not own Percy Jackson he's way to talented to be a character from this dufus.**

**Me: HEY! **

**Melissa: Hehe.. I meant the cat... _Irony_**

**Me: -.-... You will never expect my revenge... (I Don't own Revenge If I did I would be FAMOUS :D, i'm not :'() **

* * *

Percy's POV

I had just entered the cafeteria when I spotted Annabeth with Rachel. It seems like they were fighting about something.

"Well at least maybe because I wasn't acting like a slut like you" I heard Annabeth say as she swung past her. Drew threw her drink in her hair. Oh-Oh cat fight. She turned around and threw her mashed potatoes at Drew. One word- Wow.

Suddenly the whole cafeteria was having a food fight until the principal came in. Oh-Oh.

The principal basically gave his unacceptable behavior speech and took Annabeth and Rachel into his office.

I went to the messy table and sat down.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"Well, Rachel just completely got Annabeth in trouble" said Hazel.

"I noticed" I said.

"Well weren't you going to defend your girlfriend?" asked Piper.

"She's not my girlfriend" I said.

"Correction. Soon-to-be-girlfriend" said Frank and exchanged high-five's with Jason.

"Come on go defend her!" Juniper basically screamed.

"Okay fine" I said walking away from the table.

I guess now i'm going to the principal's office.

Annabeth's POV

I can't believe this slut just got me into trouble! I mean what does everyone expect and Athena kid NEVER gets in trouble! And for the first time i'm sitting in the principal's office and it isn't for the your-an-outrages-student speech. It's the your-in-trouble-so-much-trouble speech. Great.

"Well explain the story for me" said the principal.

"Well I was walking calmly to my cafeteria table, when suddenly Annabeth threw her mashed potatoes on me! Obviously she did it because she was jealous that every boy wants me and they don't pay attention to her! Even Percy. So I jsut defended myself by throwing my drink at her" Rachel said. What!

"That's not what happened! This slut was bothering me!" I said standing up.

"Ms. Chase I will not accept this behavior" the principal said. It wasn't even me!

Suddenly the door burst open. It was. Percy?

"Hey, principal Jones" said Percy sitting down in another seat. The principal looked at him weirdly.

"Percy what are you doing here?" the principal asked furiously.

"Obviously he's here to defend me!" Rachel said. She got up and sat in Percy's lap. Percy smirked and took her off.

"I'm not here for you, i'm here to defend Annabeth" he said smiling at me.

I giggled at Rachel's reaction. She looked horrified as if her mom was just killed.

"Well I have it clear that you both are trouble makers" the principal said.

"But-" I was interrupted.

"I will have to call your parent's now please get out of my office now, no but's" he said standing up.

We all walked out and Rachel walked away angrily.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem" he said smiling.

I smiled back. I suddenly had the urge to kiss him. I'm guessing he also go the urge, because he started to lean in.

We were now millimeters away. I could feel his warm breath close on me now. He got a bit closer... and...

"Annabeth?" asked Thalia. We immediately jumped back from each other.

"Oh hi, Thalia" I said. My cheeks felt warm.

"What happened? Did the principal suspend you?" she asked.

"No, he's going to call my parents" I said. Wait- the principal is going to call my parents! Oh-no. Not good news.

"Well we better get to class we don't want another visit to the principal's office" Percy said. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

OoOoOoO

It was finally time to go home. After a long day of hearing rumors about you, you would feel the same way. Rachel had been blabbing rumors about how, and I quote _'Ugh, that Anna-freak is totally jealous of how I am sooo much better than her, I can't believe what Percy see's in her. My theory she drugged him, and Luke too. She's such a freak!'. _Now the whole school was basically spreading rumors of how Annabeth Chase had drugged Percy and Luke too make them like her. Isn't that great? And hopefully you people understand what sarcasm means.

I was about to walk back home when Percy came up to me.

"Hey, Annabeth" he said.

"Hi" I said smiling.

"Um.. I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me" he asked nervous. Aww Percy looks adorable when his nervous!- Wait- No, SNAP OUT OF YOUR GIRLY INSTINCTS.

"Like now-" I asked.

"Yeah" he said.

"Okay, sure let me just text my step-mom that I won't be home for dinner" I said. My step-mom basically gives me liberty for anything. And if I promise her not to tell my dad. He's an over-protecting father as in you-put-one-finger-in-my-daughter-and-I-swear-I-will-stalk-you-for-the-rest-of-my-life-until-your-dead kind of father. _  
_

OoOoOoO

"So where are we going?" I said to break the silence in the car.

"Were going to a small restaurant that serves really good food" he said.

"Okay..." I said.

When we finally got there, Percy opened the door for me and we went in. The restaurant was small but the food smelled great. We chose a seat by the corner, and ordered our food.

"So, you never explained why you defended me in the principal's office" I said.

"Well, I guess it's just what a good 'friend' does for his 'friend'" he said. What did he mean by that?

We continued talking about other subjects family, past schools and so while eating. When we finally finished I insisted on paying my food, but Percy paid everything. We went into back to the car.

"Well now, i'm going to take you to a special place" he said.

"Oh what- now your kidnapping me?" I asked smirking.

Percy just laughed. After a few minutes of driving we ended up in a forest. Well I think he was kidnapping me or something.

We got out and Percy lead me to a small lake that looked beautiful in the night.

"Its- its beautiful" I said wordless.

"Well when Luke and I used to be 'friends' we discovered this place" he said. Wait they used to be friends?

"You used to be friends?" I asked confused. Now they seem like enemies.

"Yeah well until he stole my girlfriend" he said.

"Who was she?" I asked.

"Her name was Taylor, I caught her making out with Luke, and we became enemies ever since" he said.

"Oh" was all I managed to get out. What was I supposed to say? I mean I'm sorry for your loss? That sounds like someone died.

"Annabeth... Well I was meaning to ask you..." he said. He looked very nervous for some reason.

"What?" I said smiling. He smiled and started to lean in. Oh is he going to kiss me? Oh my gods what do I do? Do I lean in too?

We were now millimeters away from each other. Suddenly, the space between us closed. His lips were soft and warm, it was a soft gentle kiss, not like Luke's kiss. It was complete opposite. I loved it.

* * *

**Sneak-Peak**

"Well I was just going to warn you, unless you want me to tell Annabeth the truth" he said.

"What truth?" I asked.

"The truth, that you only went out with her because of the bet..." he said. I had forgotten about the bet.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed i'm already working on the next chapter :D So bye guys hoped you enjoyed! The fanfiction is almost coming to an end!**


	14. Dress-Shoping

**I'm back! So were almost at the end of this fanfiction. The fanfiction NOT the story because I have a little surprise in the end. I will tell you when it's done. And BTW we have about 2-4 chapters left for the end of the fanfiction. So woohoo :D I almost finished it in a week. Review the fanfiction please it is my first fanfiction but I've practiced writing stories ALOT and I've read a lot of fanfictions of House of Anubis too :D. SO lets go on with the story.**

**Melissa: LightNightSky881 does NOT own Percy Jackson Characters, just the plot. **

**Me: Still planing my revenge for the grand finale MUAHAHAHA!**

**Melissa: O.o**

* * *

Percy's POV

Her lips were soft and warm, when we broke apart I smiled at her. I had almost forgotten about the question until she asked me.

"Well... I was going to ask you... if you wanted... to be... my..." I stopped my throat was dry, I felt as I couldn't speak. She smiled and gave me a small kiss on the lips.

"I would love to" she said.

"But you didn't even know what I was going to say-" I said.

"You weren't going to ask me out?" she said frowning.

"I'm just kidding" I said smirking.

"Percy!" she said punching me softly in the arm. I pretended it hurt. We both laughed.

I drove her home and met her parents. They seemed to like me, although the Mr. Chase kept giving me a If-you-hurt-her-I-will-kill-you look.

After having the usual parents to boyfriend chat I drove home. I was about to enter when I saw a shadow in the dark.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"So you got yourself a new girlfriend, Percy..." said a voice from the shadow. Luke.

"What do you wan't Luke?" I asked irritated.

"Well I was just going to warn you, unless you want me to tell Annabeth the truth" he said.

"What truth?" I asked.

"The truth, that you only went out with her because of the bet..." he said. I had forgotten about the bet.

"You wouldn't" I said furious.

"Oh I would... Unless you want me to tell her..." he said.

"What do you want?" I said.

"Good Percy, I wan't you to break the force field in the school" he said smirking.

"What?" I said confused.

"You just have to sneak into the principal's office and press a button, that easy" he said.

"Luke why do you wan't me to break the force field?" I said.

"No reason, so unless you want me to tell her you will do what I say, until next time..." he said and then he was gone.

I couldn't sleep I kept thinking of what Luke said. Why did he want me to turn off the force field? It could be really dangerous not only for demigods but for mortals too. The one this I knew was that I wasn't going to turn off that force field.

Annabeth's POV

_RIIING RIIING_

I woke up by my phone.

"Hello?" I asked sleepily.

"Hey Annabeth, i'm going to pick you up" said a voice.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Percy" he said. I haven't forgotten what happened yesterday. Percy asked me out! It was so exciting!

"Oh okay let me just get ready give me 15 minutes" I said.

"Okay bye" he said and hung up. He sounded really tense, may just be stress.

I got ready and met Percy outside.

"Hi" I said.

"Hey" he greeted back and opened the door for me. The car ride was a bit quiet.

"So, what are we doing when we get to school?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well since were dating..." I said.

"We can just walk into the school holding hands" he said.

"But what about your 'popular guy' reputation" I said.

"Annabeth, I don't care about that, I only care about you and only ever you" he said putting his hand over mine.

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

Percy's POV

We went into the school... holding hands. The hallway got quiet as we walked, everyone was looking at us. That's when Rachel blocked our way.

"What do you want?" Annabeth asked.

"Well definitely nothing infected by you, Percy why don't you dump the freak and go out with me to the dance" she said smiling seductively. She has been dressing herself... well undressing herself a lot lately.

"Rachel why don't you go look for someone else... I suggest Luke" I said smirking and me and Annabeth walked away holding hands.

"So you guys are already dating?" asked Thalia while we walked towards them.

"Yeah" said Annabeth while I put my arm over her.

"Well today afternoon where going to have to steal her for a bit" said Piper smiling.

"Why? I want her all for myself" said Percy hugging me and kissing me in the forehead.

"Percy!" I said giggling and smiling.

"Okay that's enough, were going dress shopping for tomorrow" Hazel said.

"Can I go with you?" asked Percy smirking.

"Percy! Of course not!" I said laughing.

"You guys are driving me crazy with all this lovey attitude!" said Nico.

"Well you wouldn't even know how to pretend, death boy" said Thalia smirking.

We all just laughed.

"Well let's go too class" I said.

OoOoOoO

School had been a workout, there was a lot of gossip about me an Percy but finally we were going dress-shopping. We went into a few boutiques, but none seemed to have the right dresses.

We finally got to a really expensive one in which there was beautiful dresses.

Juniper found a light pastel pink strapless dress with diamonds around the upper part, it was a beautiful dress and it fit her so well.

Piper found a blue/green/light blue/light green strapless dress that was loose from the bottom but a bit tight from the upper part, and the top layer from the bottom was made of silk. It was like a mix of the ocean colors. Beautiful.

Hazel found a dark purple strapless dress that had feathers in the upper part of the dress that were facing downwards. Somehow it was perfect for her.

Thalia found while dress that had one wide strap on one of her shoulders and it had a bit of silver color in the top edges. Somehow it gave her a huntress look. (**The irony XD?**)

I got a light grayish-blue dress that was loose from the bottom. It had one strap on my left shoulder, and small pearls near the strap and some of the edges. In the end of the top part it had pearls too and a strap that was a bit darker. It was beautiful.

"Well girl's I guess were done" Thalia said while we got out of the boutique.

"Okay first, we have to promise something" I said.

"Yeah?" they asked.

"We will have to do each others make-up and hair" I said smiling.

"Okay..." they said.

"Wait not done, we will put some papers with our names in a hat and then mix them and who ever gets that person they will do their make-up and hair, swear to the River of Styx?" I said.

"We swear" they said in unison. Thunder roared the skies.

"I think it's going to rain" Piper said. We all laughed and walked to the car.

* * *

**Sneak-Peak**

"Hey virgin" she said.

"What do you want?" I said irritated and turned around.

"Oh nothing" she said and then threw the whole punch bowl on my dress. Oh my gods.

* * *

**Next Chapter is the grand-finale part 1 WOOP WOOP! Stayed tuned I'm already working on grand finale part 2 xD I haven't uploaded part 1 because I need the sneak-peak and then I want to upload part 1 and 2 together and the surprised I need the sneak peak for that one. And then the update so 2 more parts left :D**


	15. The Worst Dance Ever Part I

**So it's almost the grand finale things are getting tense! WOOO! So yeah here comes my next chapter The Dance Part 1 So Enjoy! And I know someone wanted me to kill Luke, well you see I also HATE Luke but I have to keep him for the grand-finale hehe... so yeah he won't be in my surprise, but can't spoil...**

**Melissa: She^^^ Does not own Percy Jackson Just the plot. :D**

**Me: My revenge is soon too come...**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

It was finally the dance day! Woohoo! We all went over to Thalia's house after school and brought with use hair supplies, and make-up. We were all super excited.

"Okay so girls write your name in a small paper, whoever you get is going to have to dress you, and we'll mix them" I said.

Everyone wrote their names and put them in the hat.

"Okay who want's to choose first?" I asked. Silence. "Fine I'll do it" I put my hand in the hat and got out a paper. I opened it, I had a horror look in my face, Piper. The daughter of a love goddess... Oh-Oh. Sure Piper wasn't at all like those other Aphrodite daughters but when she was in the total I-love-dressing-up-for-dances-and-dressing-other-people-up moods there was going to be some issues.

Everyone else choose. Thalia got me, Hazel got Thalia (Should have seen her face), Juniper got Hazel, and Piper got Juniper.

We started by getting our hair done. We spent all day trying to get it silky and stuff. We finally got to Thalia's house. When we were about to begin a flash appeared in the room we were all super confused until a women appeared. She was beautiful you could easily be jealous her face kept changing making her even more beautiful.

"Mom?" Piper said. Aphrodite?

"Hey girls! You're getting ready for your dance right?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said confused.

"Oh well i'm going to help you out a bit... hmm... let's see..." she turned to Thalia.

"You sweety need to stop being as boyish as you are!" she said and pointed her finger at Thalia. Nothing happened.

"Um..." Thalia said confused.

"Oh you girls are probably confused right? Well I just chanted her a spell, during your senior or maybe junior year, her inner beauty will become more girlish and not a tomboyish as she is! Don't worry she's still Thalia..." Aphrodite said.

"You will become more speak up about fashion" Aphrodite said pointing to Juniper. "Hazel... hmm... less shy and more sociable" she said.

"Piper, sweety your perfect but you need to show it more" she said snapping her fingers. She turned to me. Oh-Oh.

"Annabeth... hmm... You will became as beautiful as you are in the inside as in the outside" she said. What does that even mean?

"Bye girls gotta help Silena out! TTYLXOX" she said and dissapeared we all laughed.

"Piper your mom is crazy" said Thalia chuckling.

"Right?" she said.

We all finished getting ready. Everyone looked so beautiful and amazing. You could barely believe it was us. We all looked like half-goddesses _Irony. _We went out of the room in which the boys where already waiting for us outside.

Percy's POV

Why do girl's take so long getting ready? I'm guessing because they always look amazing in the end. And they work so hard just for the outfit to end up in the floor a the end of the day... well sometimes.

That's when the door opened and... WOW. I'm sure I saw Nico and Jason drooling... maybe I was too. They all look AMAZING. Annabeth was wearing a beautiful light grayish-blue dress and her hair was up in a mid messy bun, she look so beautiful with a bit of make-up on, it was as if her personality was standing right in front of me.

"Hi Percy" she said.

All I managed to say was "Uh oh...".

She giggled and said "You're such a seaweed brain".

"Well then let's go Wise girl" I said smiling as everyone got in the limousine my parents rented. (**Yes I know I just added the nicknames don't worry they'll be in my surprise...**).

OoOoOoO

After a painful ride of sitting there looking at Nico drool over Thalia, he never got the nerve too ask her to the dance until today. Thalia just laughed and agreed. We finally got to the dance. Everything was going great when we got there.

We went in and we seemed to be fashionable late, even if it wasn't on purpose, that's when Rachel blocked our path. Seriously this girl never gives up? She was wearing a half dress... her top and bottom matched it showed her stomach and it looked as she was about to strip with a long dress.

"Hi Percy" she said smiling.

I put my arm over Annabeth's shoulder.

"What do you want Rachel?" I asked.

"Oh nothing... I just wanted to see if you changed your mind about being with me or the virgin-freak" she pointed towards Annabeth who had a really angry face.

"No thanks, I don't want to be near a slut like you" I said. She made a complete evil face as we walked away to an empty table.

Annabeth's POV

I can't believe Rachel, she is always messing with me because Percy completely ignores her! She just makes me want to strangle her.

"Percy i'm going to go get some punch" I told him.

"Sure" he said.

I walked over to the buffet table and served myself some punch. I was about to walk away when someone stopped me. It seemed to be one of Rachel's friends.

"Hey virgin" she said.

"What do you want?" I said irritated and turned around.

"Oh nothing" she said and then threw the whole punch bowl on my dress. Oh my gods.

I stood there shocked as everyone had their eyes on us.

"Oops" she said walking away before I could do something. I ran away into the restroom and looked at my dress. On some occasions I would be crying I suppose, but I wasn't I was REALLY mad and angry. I looked at my completely ruined dress.

That's when Percy came in... the girls restroom.

"Annabeth" he said looking at my dress.

"Rachel" I said.

"Don't worry" he said. He pointed his finger towards the dress and it dried. It looked brand new as if nothing happened.

"How did..." I said. Then I remembered he was the son of Poseidon after all.

He smiled at me.

"Let's go back" I said smiling and bringing him with me by the tie. When we went back people looked at me weirdly since my dress wasn't wet at all. Rachel just growled when she saw me.

Everything was going well. After Percy and I danced, I saw Silena out of the corner of my eye, she ran out of the gym as if in a hurry. I thought it was a bit weird.

"Did you guys see Silena?" Thalia asked. I guess she saw her too.

"Yeah" I said. "She looked in a hurry"

I suddenly got a weird tense feeling. Everyone else seemed to get it too because they all had a change of look.

"The force field" said Hazel suddenly. What? Then I remembered the force field that protected the school.

_*Flashback*_

_"Wow there's a a lot of demigods, wouldn't that like attract a lot of monsters?" I said confused._

_"Well yeah. But Goode High School has some kind of barrier that blocks our scent's from monsters, the gods decided it would be a good idea since there's a lot of demigods here" said Thalia._

_"Oh that's pretty smart" I said smiling and we started a conversation about Greek stuff, I was glad we had gone past the gossip chatter._

_*Flashback Ends*_

We all got up and walked outside. It seemed normal at first then I heard someone scream. Silena. We all ran over where the scream came from. We got the biggest surprise.

* * *

**Sneak-Peak**

"Oh you think he's so perfect? Did he ever even tell you why he went out with you?" he said. No... he wasn't going to... "Did he even tell you he went out with you because of a bet?"

"What?" Annabeth mumbled.

"Yeah you heard me" he said.

* * *

**Well the next chapter coming up last one xD Keep up... Suspense. It's not at all as good lol it just doesn't make sense but I couldn't come up with something I guess but I promise the surprise will be better!**


	16. The Worst Dance Ever Part II

**OHH! We have finally gotten here! The grand-finale! Not only on the fanfiction but on my revenge too MUAHAHAHA. Here we go.**

**Melissa:... LightNightSky881 does NOT own Percy Jackson Series, Rick Riordan does, she just owns the plot.**

**Me: ATTENTION EVERYONE MELISSA LIKES B.D. :D**

**Melissa: WHAT!?**

**Me: hehe I didn't say anything.**

**Melissa: That's not my crush -.-**

**Me: He's not? **

**Melissa: Nope MUAHAHAHA!**

**Me: -.-**

* * *

Percy's POV

Silena was standing there with Beckendorf screaming. There was about ten monsters in running towards them. How? The barrier! Luke! he shut it down!

The worst part is- The monsters were the Minotaur, The Hydra, three hellhounds, and five other monsters. We didn't have at all any weapons. Before the monsters could attack Beckendorf and Silena ran towards us.

"We need to do something!" screamed Thalia.

"Nico! Can you shadow-travel to the principals office and turn the barrier on?" asked Annabeth.

"I guess i'll try but you have to distract the monsters if they enter it could affect the barrier and break it forever" he said.

"Then we have to make a plan" I said.

"How about Jason and Percy try to distract the Hydra and Minotaur with a storm while me, Piper, Hazel, and Thalia distract the others" said Annabeth.

"We don't have any weapons!" said Thalia.

"I know a place!" Hazel said. "It's the small room next to the gym we have to run!"

"Okay Nico hurry!" said Annabeth and we all got to work.

Jason and I combined our powers and created a storm, it was enough to slow them down but the rest kept running towards the gym. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the girls distracting the monsters. Where was Nico? Suddenly some kind of energy shield covered the gym.

"Jason! Percy! Come on!" screamed Thalia.

Jason flew into the barrier and we all ran back, but the shield seemed to be blocking us too.

"Why can't we enter?" asked Silena.

"I don't know someone must have activated the barrier into high speed, that prevent's demigods from entering too" said Thalia.

The monsters where now running towards us that's when they stopped. Why would they stop? Luke appeared out of the shadows.

"Luke?" asked Annabeth.

"Hi guys. You're probably wondering why I brought the monsters here, well you see, I was tired of this school, tired of all the demigods in it, the chatter and gossip, mostly I was tired of you" he said pointing at me.

"Luke, Percy never did anything to you, in fact, you were the one who stole his girlfriend and betrayed his friendship with you" Annabeth said.

"Oh you think he's so perfect? Did he ever even tell you why he went out with you?" he said. No... he wasn't going to... "Did he even tell you he went out with you because of a bet?"

"What?" Annabeth mumbled.

"Yeah you heard me" he said.

"You're lying! Percy would never do something like that!" Piper raised her voice.

"Really? Make him swear on the River of Styx and see if he says the truth" Luke said.

"Percy, swear!" Piper said turning to me.

"But Piper-"

"Swear!" she screamed. Annabeth had tears in her eyes. We were all still struggling to move as if an invisible force was holding us.

"I swear" I said frowning. "Yes it's true"

Everyone remained quiet waiting to see if thunder roared. Nothing.

"See he went out with you because of a bet" Luke said smirking evilly.

Annabeth was just crying, she refused too look at me.

"No need to swept tears for that guy" Luke said putting his hand in her hair. I just wanted to strangle him.

"Join me!" he told her. "Or stay here"

Annabeth didn't move she stood there looking at the ground. Suddenly a spark appeared out of nowhere. It was Hermes? Luke's father?

"Luke what have you gotten yourself into this time!" he screamed.

"Ugh you" he said. "Get him" he told the monsters. They were about to attack when thunder destroyed them into dust. Luke stood there shocked.

"I can't believe this! You are unbelievable do you know how many schools you've destroyed?" he screamed. "You will be coming with me!"

"But-" they both just dissapeared like magic.

We all could move again. We could barely believe what had just happened. Suddenly the barrier behind us opened and we fell in. I guess Nico had turned on the switch good timing... **The sarcasm...**

I looked at Annabeth who was still crying. The girls got her and walked away.

"Annabeth wait!" I screamed as they left.

Piper came back walking towards me and slapped me... Hard.

"And I thought you two were a great couple! Your a jerk Percy I can't believe you!" she screamed and left.

Grover put his hand in my shoulder.

"Good going brother, another bet won" he said but with a tone that just made me feel guilty.

***The Next Day...***

I couldn't get Annabeth off my head through the whole night. I couldn't sleep at all. Sure it was a bet at first, but then, I really did like her. I fell in love in the end, I didn't mean to hurt her. But I guess it was too late.

I arrived at school and parked my car, I went inside and none other than, Rachel crossed my path.

"So i'm guessing you and the blonde-freak aren't dating anymore" she said.

"I guess not" I said with a tone of sadness.

"Then what are you waiting for... go out with me..." she said. For some reason her tone sounded more persuasive. But I still loved Annabeth.

"Maybe some other time" I said and walked past her.

I saw Annabeth talking to the girls and walked towards her.

"Annabeth i'm-" I was greeted with a slap from her.

"I don't care what your excuses are! I don't want to see you ever again in my life!" she screamed and ran crying. Juniper, Hazel, Piper, and Silena ran after her.

Thalia stood there looking at me angrily.

"I can't believe you... I thought you had changed... I guess I was wrong" she said walking away. She stop in midway step.

"Don't ever try to talk to Annabeth again... Jerk" she said and continued walking.

I stood there frozen. I guess that's what it feels to have a broken heart. But I couldn't let it stop me. I had to get Annabeth out of my mind. But how was I supposed to do it?

"Hey Percy" I heard Rachel say from behind me.

"What?" I asked turning around.

"You want to go out sometime?" she asked smiling seductively.

I was about to say no when I thought. What if maybe I date someone else? Maybe I could forget about Annabeth...

"Sure" I said smiling. The only other choice not to ever have a broken heart was Plan B. Becoming a Player.

**The End of The Fanfiction... (Read Carefully I didn't say Story did I?)**

* * *

**Yep, not the ending you were expecting was it? I know it sucks. But, whoever doesn't want to see the surprise can leave. I will not beg you at all. But the surprise is... just read the author note in the end... The other story link is s/10138199/1/High-School-Demigod-Drama**


	17. Author's Ending Note

**Dear people reading this,**

**Your probably confused because the story didn't get a happy ending did it? I know your like ****_It sucks _****but don't you worry! I'm actually making a sequel. So it will be this fanfiction with a different twist and new readers can start from it and still understand it. So yeah. I will see you guys in the next fanfiction it will be called ****_High School Demigod Drama _****look forward to it if you want to see what happens next, if not then I don't care. But I know that I will have some Love-Hate in it which I completely love! It makes the story so much more dramatic. And I think this story reminds me of Vondy xD if you guys know what that is... if you do I LOVE YOU. But not as much since Vondy HATED each other since the beginning I mean Diego even tried to drown Roberta :\ I can't believe that but until they kissed they fell in love and they still acted like they hated each other but... never mind I just got carried away with my mexican telenovelas Well Bye! XD (The novela is Rebelde if you now it your a popstar RBD FOREVER)**

_**Melissa (Aka. LightNightSky881)**_


End file.
